Cooking with Roxas
by Shadowrisen
Summary: Roxas teaches Axel how to cook! Humorous fic indeed....Not a slash


**_Cooking with Roxas_**

It was late that day. And Namine wasn't around, she was in her room. Drawing up new ideas.

Eberyone was resting or doing their own thing...Except ofcourse, a certain member with a curious mind to begin with..

Axel was leaning against the corner, hopeing Roxas will notice him. He had a job for him.

Roxas had just turned the next corner down the hallway where Axel was.

He just took a few steps ahead of him..when he heard a sound..

"Ohhuhh..." Axel moaned as he turned his head away. Roxas raised an eye browe and twirled around.

"Something wrong Axel?" He asked with a grin. Something about Roxas' smile that day made Axel smile back. It was like a glow of an angel. Atleast thats what Axel always thought of him.

"I'm huuunnnngrrrry Roxy.." He groaned as he continuously rubbed his stomach. Moaning in pain.

Roxas frowned. "Well what do you want me to do about it?" He asked with a shrug. Axel then stopped faking and smiled deeply.

"Glad you asked buddy." He said with a wink. "How's about you go and make us a snack?"  
Roxas glared at the sneak,

"...That's it?" Roxas asked. "That's all?"  
Axel smiled inocently. "Should I say more?" He asked.

Roxas grunted and pulled onto Axels arm into the kitchen entrance.  
"What're you doing? Am I a special ingrediant to your meal?" He teased. Roxas placed a bright white apron around the teenager. Axel looked curiously over the stove, he had never seen one before.

"Axel if your so hungry, why don't you cook." He said, finding him looking up at him.

"I..I can't.." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Why not?  
"Because..I...Um...Can't cook.." He said, at the end his voice began to fade.

"Can't...Cook?" Roxas asked. Axel nodded. He began to rock on his legs back and forth killing the silence.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. Noticing the boys curiosity was growing.

"I've heard of cooking..I would hear people saying its the most easiest thing in the world..I had no idea what it was, and I just..never knew how, which is why namine always made a snack for me..She always knew how." He confessed.

Roxas let out a small chuckle.

"It's not funny.." Axel mumbled in grief.

Roxas immediantly stopped. "Relax Axel, I can teach you." He said, showing his bright smile.

Axel smirked. "You?" He asked.

Roxas nodded.

"You?" He asked unsure again.

Roxas nodded, but added a frown to go with it.

Axel laughed harshly.

"You know how to cook? How come I never knew that." He said wiping a tear away.

Roxas smacked the spatula into Axels grasp.

"Okay, what do you feel like eating?" He asked searching threw the cabanets.

"Ice cream!" He said happily and began clapping.

Roxas shared another glare. "Something we can cook.." He sighed. And began climbing on the counters.

"I think there's a box of old Mac and Cheese mix in here somewhere.." He said scowering threw. Hitting his forhead on the cabanet, he kept looking threw.

"FOUND IT!" Axel yelled. Making Roxas smack his head against the top. He slowly krept out.

"THANKS!" He yelled furiously. Ans snagged the Mac and Cheese mix away. He jumped off the counter and alongside Axel.

"Okay. Here's the Mac and Cheese box. Now, read the directions." He ordered.

Axel placed the box closely to his eyes. Squinting hard, he began to make out the words.

"Place the pasta inside a bowl.." He said. Roxas handed him the box, tare open on top.

"Go head and empty it." He said pointing to the pot.

Axel did so, carefully, he emptied the bits and pieces of pasta into the bright yello bowl in front of him, he began to swett.

"There.." Roxas said with a pat. "Now was that so hard?" He asked jokeingly. Axel shoved his hand away nervously.

"Now what?" He asked.

Axel took another look on the box again.

"Fill with water up halfway of the bowl." He read. Roxas pointed to the faucet. Axel slowly turned the cool water on. Spraying cold water on his sleeve.

"Aww!" He complained. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Just keep going." He said. Axel filled the bowl up half way, atleast enough to where the pasta was floating.

"Now what?" Roxas asked. Axel looked at the list again.

"Add some Milk, and butter." He answered. Axel turned to the fridge searching about.

"Butter butter butter...What does butter look like.." Axel thought. Pushing everything in his way searching for the square delight.

Roxas was entertained with Axels doings. It was clear he had never touched a stove in his life.

"Is this milk?" He asked, handing him baking soda.  
"Um...No." He answered. Roxas moved him aside and looked threw the fridge.

"This is milk." He said handing him a gallon. Axel was wide eyed. He placed his fingers around it. Loosing his grip. He took it and quickly, his body bent to the floor.

"Why is it so heavy!?" He yelled.

"C'mon Axel its not that heavy.." He said lifting his hand. He smiled at him.

"Now, poor at a five second pour." He said. Axel did such. But his careless behavior made his finger slip. Drowning almost half the bowl.

"Axel!" He yelled. Axel, (With his fingers still stuck onto the container)

"Roxas Roxas help me!!" He cried, not letting go. Roxas quicly removed Axels hand from the gallon.

They both frowned in disgust.

"Look at it.." Roxas moaned.

"Is that how its supposed to look?" He asked. Roxas shook his head as a reply.

He grabbed the bowl draining the extra milk into the sink. Axel watched in amusment.

He placed the bowl back on the counter.

"Okay, we have enough milk now. Time for butter." He said handing him the square. Axel took it curiously. He took a good look at it. Examining it from side to side.

"What do I do with it?" He asked. Rixas handed him the knife.

"Cut atleast enough thats halfway down your index finger." He said. Axel looked at the butter, then the knife. He had a devilish smile. As if he knew what he was doing.

Slowly he cut a small piece off the square. And placed it in drentched pasta.

"Now you stir it." He said. Handing him a spoon. Axel clockwise, turned the pasta. His movements became slow. But quickly, it increased.

"Heh...hehheh...Hey, this is kinda fun." He said happily.

"Yeah its amazing what you can learn in just a few minutes.." Roxas mumbled sarcasticly. Axels stiring cause some spilling, his sinning increased even faster.

"A-Axel slow down." He said moving his arm back. Axel couldn't stop, he was caught in the cycle.

"Ahahahahah!" He laughed as he went faster. Spewing wet pasta out of the bowl. Onto the sink, and the walls.

"Axel!" Roxas yelled covering his face.

Axel was covered in pasta but didn't mind at all, continuously stiring away. Roxas immediantly grabbed onto Axels arm, taking the bowl away. Axel stired. But on the table scratching it.

He turned to Roxas, whom was covered in pasta piece. He growled.

"What?" He asked confused. "Was i not doing it right?"  
Roxas sighed and began massaging his temples. He placed the bowl back on the counter.

"Alright then.." He groaned. "We got the water, the milk, the butter...Now for the stove." He said turning to it.

Axel gasped and grasped onto Roxas. "What?" He asked pulling him off.

"It scares me!" He yelled.

"Ughhh." Roxas complained. And placed Axel in front of the entrance. Axel shook nervously.

He took a step forward,

He turned the knob, turning the heat on high. Axel gasped at how warm it was.

"It's alright Axel." He teased. "Now, place the Mac and Cheese on the Oven."  
Axel obeyed. Putting it in the right position, he made it just right.

"Now what?" He asked.

"Well now we wait for it to cook." He said. Axel nodded. "So what do we do till then?" He asked.

"I dunno..just hang around." He answered.

They both stood, staring at each other awkwardly.

"Wanna go play some video games?" He asked.  
"Sure!" They both ran into Roxas' room, entertained and Happy.

_**15 minutes later...**_

"Axel you have to go stir the Mac and Cheese." He said, at the same time focusing on the TV screen.

Axel moaned, and got up stretching his back. He walked toward the kitchen. But stopped in his tracks. At Demyx' room. Finding Demyx dancing in front of his window.

"Oh..this made my day..!" He said to himself, peeking from the crack. Demyx continued dancing untell Axel got bored.

_**...Hour later**_

Axel enjoyed Demyx' performance that he had forgotton all about his task. And walked back to Roxas' room.

"Hey." He greeted, and sat back down next to him and picked his controller up.  
"So is it ready yet?" He asked.

"Is what ready?" He asked turning away.

Roxas was silent, turned into more of a shock.

"T-he ...The pasta Axel!" He said hitting him in the head, and quickly got up rushing to the kitchen. Axel quickly fallowed him. They both entered the kitchen, being surrounded by smoke and the alarm going off over and over again. Roxas stuck his hands out finding the fire exstinguisher.

"Roxas where are you! I'm scared!" Axel cried, standing in the middle of the smoke, breathing in. Causing him to caugh. Roxas crowled on his belly to the Stove. Stood up and smashed his finger on the lever to make it blow gusts of ice onto the stove. The ice caused the room to turn white. Axel began to shiver from the cold. Roxas kepy spraying the burning stove.

After a few minutes the fire was out, The window was open and the smoke was gone. Roxas was covered in smoke bloches all over him, from his face to his feet. Axel was covered as well.  
He turned to Axel furiously. "Axxxeeeelll..." He growled in terror.  
"Eheh.." Axel laughed. "Is it to late for Ice cream..?"

**Half hour later**

"Here's your Mac and Cheese boys." Namine said, placing the plates in front of thw two boys. Whom, were still covered in smoke.  
"If you boys wanted some lunch, you should have just asked." She said sitting across from them, they both blushed stupidly.  
"Enjoy." She said with a grin, seeing that grin reminded Axel of Roxas'  
Axel took a small bite. And smiled.

"Cooking was alot of fun Roxy." He said blushing. "We should do it again sometime."  
Roxas wined, and stuck his face in todays Lunch.

**END**

_**Well there ya go Hope you guys liked it!**_


End file.
